


The Hope's Peak Talentswap Tournament

by d20eater



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20eater/pseuds/d20eater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the first Hope's Peak Talent Tournament, in which the students of Hope's Peak are required to take on a new challenge. Learning a different talent in the space of a week. There will be frustration, laughter and tears, not just for the kids, but for the audience watching at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hope's Peak Talentswap Tournament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallicGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/gifts).



"Welcome, everybody, to the Hope's Peak Academy's Talentswap Tournament!" The cackling voice boomed over the crowd, who shuddered as they heard it.

Junko Enoshima stood upon a podium in front of the class. She waved one hand and grinned at them. A glass bowl was suspended beside her, with slips of paper within it and a rolled up list on the top.

"W-Wait, Talentswap tournament? What's the point of that?" A voice spoke up over the crowd, identifiable as Mikan Tsumiki.

"Yeah!" Another voice chimed in. "What even is it anyway?" The voice now revealed as Kazuichi Souda added in.

"Oh! It looks like these two are impatient ones!" Junko announced in a condescending manner, pressing her hands to her cheeks in a shocked manner and leaning forward slightly on her podium.

"Looks like I will have to answer these questions!" Junko giggled gleefully, placing her hands on her hips. "As for what it is, it's a week-long competition in which you will all have to master completely," She struck a dramatic pose, "new," another pose, "talents!" A final pose and a ripple of shock passed over the assembled fifteen.

"What...? That's ridiculous!" Yasuhiro Hagakure spoke up, a confused tone to his voice.

"As for what the point of this tournament is..." Junko ignored Hagakure, and she glanced to the camera. "If you would be so kind as to turn around, you'll see the cameras! Wave to the audience!" She stopped to give a sweet wave. "It's for the entertainment of our viewers! Now, shall we get on with the draw?" A murmur fell over the crowd, and so she took it as a 'yes' and picked up her list.

"So, first up we have mister sour prune, Byakuya Togami!" Junko mocked as she gestured for Togami to approach her. He did as instructed with a grunt of complaint, and she lowered the bowl of paper so that he could reach it comfortably. He took a slip of paper from within and unfurled it.

"Oh, the Super High School Level Baker? Wow, Togami, I never expected that!" Junko giggled.

"I...I...Is there any way to get a re-draw?" Togami's jaw was set as he glared up at Junko, challenging her. Junko feigned shock and hurt, backing up a step on her podium.

"Ouch, your glare wounds me...but nope, no redraw!"

"Hmph...fine." Togami gave in swiftly, and Junko shoved him back into the crowd.

 

"Lovely, lovely. Next, Yasuhiro Hagakure! Come over here, you fraudulent clairvoyant!" Dismissing Togami swiftly, she held the bowl down for Hagakure. He took a slip of paper out and then turned to face his peers. 

"Butler...this isn't going to go well..." The young man sighed, and trudged back to the crowd with his feet dragging more than usual.

"Aww... poor Yasu... he can barely dress himself, how's he going to serve other people?" Junko taunted, earning herself an indignant 'hey!' from Hagakure.

Now, would Mondo Oowada take the stand?" Her voice was sweet as she called her next victim.

"Oh, shit..." Mondo muttered under his breath, and swallowed roughly as he walked up to the bowl. He took a slip of paper and turned around, before he opened it. 

"The hell is this? I ain't no sissy, with no sissy talent!"He growled, and tore the paper in half, before Junko tutted at him and slipped her arm around his shoulder.

"Just tell them what your talent is, Oowada..." She cooed, and scratched under his chin with her fingers.

Oowada's cheeks burned scarlet as he glanced to the side. "Perfumer..."He muttered. He heard snickers and he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Stop laughin'!"He spat, however moved back into the crowd when Junko pushed him.

"Now that drama is over, Hifumi Yamada?"

"I know that my new talent will be the most excellent!" Yamada chuffed, and he stepped up to Junko. He confidently took a slip of paper, and when he turned around and opened it, his face darkened. "A-A jockey?! Impossible!"He complained as he stepped back into the crowd. Junko rolled her eyes before returning to her list.

"Chihiro Fujisaki?" She called, and Chihiro stumbled as he made his way to the front, yet Mondo caught him and even walked him to Junko's podium. Chihiro took the slip of paper and turned around.

"I um...I've got... Food Stylist..." He murmured shyly, and then returned to the gaggle with Mondo.

"Aw, how cute!" Junko grinned to the camera, before she glanced back down to her list, trailing her finger across the page for dramatic effect.

"Gundam Tanaka?" She called out sweetly, tilting her head to the side and lowering the bowl. Gundam, who had been staring at the ground, raised his head and glared at Junko, a sick grin on his face.

"It appears the dark one has summoned me." The tall teenager chuckled, as he stepped up to the bowl and indignantly lifted out one of the pieces of paper. His scarf seemed to flutter beside him as he unfolded the paper, staring down at it. "The Archer...that is a talent I can work with..."He raised a hand, and clenched it into a fist. "I, the lord of darkness, will take up this new talent and I will learn how to do this... archery!"He vowed to the cameras.

"Right, right, fruitcake, we get it." Junko ushered, nudging him from behind using her foot. Gundam shot the camera a confident grin before he strolled back to the group in a leisurely manner.

"...Well, now, Kazuichi Souda?"

"Ack!" It appeared Junko had surprised him, and the yellow-clad mechanic moved up to the podium with an aura of confidence. He snatched up one of the pieces of paper, and his face dropped when he looked at the paper.

"A...A gardener...? That's...that's ridiculous!" He complained, and Junko rolled her eyes.

"Well, suck it up you big baby." Junko used her foot to push Kazuichi back into the crowd, and picked up her list once more.

"Could Teruteru Hanamura come up here?" Junko asked with an almost apprehensive tone. 

A short boy slid up to the podium and winked at Junko.

"Not a problem, baby." He purred lowly, and his face was met with a foot just a couple of seconds later. "Ooh! Into rough play? I can work with this...AGH!" The foot ground into his face, leaving a large red footprint. 

"Get on with it, you oversized peanut."Junko's voice was dark as she removed her foot from his face. Teruteru laughed sheepishly and took a piece of paper from the bowl. 

" Barista. Luckily, I already have experience with brewing the finest coffee!" He bragged, and Junko used her foot to shove him back into the crowd. 

"Yeah, don't get too cocky. Anyway, would our residential adorable ginger Mahiru Koizumi take the stand?"

Mahiru looked reluctant, however she approached Junko in silence, and took her own paper. 

"R-Roller Derby girl? I...I can't skate..." Mahiru sounded horrified, which only made Junko laugh. 

"Well! You're going to have to learn, Derby girl!" She cackled, and nudged Mahiru back into the crowd. "Oh no, everyone cover your noses! It's Touko Fukawa coming to the stand!" She mocked.

Fukawa growled to herself, quietly and erratically made her way up to the podium, and Junko feigned falling to her knees as a wave of the other's putrid scent hit the nostrils of everyone in the room.

Fukawa glared up at Junko, and wrinkled up her nose. She scowled down at the bowl of paper, and lifted one out, before uncurling it in her fingers and staring down at it.

"T-T-The artist? That's...that's ridiculous! I can't be an artist, I can't paint or draw!" She protested weakly, and Junko sighed, rolling her eyes in a frustrated manner.

"Fukawa, my dear, you have to just learn to suck it up sometimes..." She sighed, patting her on the shoulder, before she wiped her hand on her own skirt and grimaced as she stood. "Go back to the crowd, and let's have our next contestant, okay?" And with that she pushed Fukawa back to the crowd using an extending baton she had found in her shirt pocket.

"Celestia Ludenburg?" She called, and Celes glanced over from where she was silently observing the other competitors. She took a few steps to reach the space in front of the podium, and gave a curtsy.

"You summoned me?" Her smile was sweet, and Junko grinned down at her.

"It's your turn to pick." She lowered the bowl of paper in front of the girl's eyes, and Celestia reached one dainty hand in and lifted out a slip of paper. She turned it over in her hand and unfurled it.

"Soap maker? It's a perfect talent." She hummed sweetly.

"Perhaps you could make something that'd make our darling Fukawa smell better, hm?" Junko cackled, and Celestia covered her mouth with her hand as she too laughed in agreement.

"Yes, perhaps I shall, yet it will need to be an extra strong formula to cover up that stench." And with that she merged back in with the crowd, and Junko glanced back to her list.

"Oh, Peko Pekoyama, would you come up here? Poor thing, you must be so lost without your young master..." Junko mocked, and Peko scowled at her, drawing the sword from her back and holding it out in front of her.

"Insult my young master again, and I will cut out your tongue." She threatened dryly, and Junko recoiled.

"Alright, Alright, I get the idea! Sheesh, just pick a talent already!" She huffed indignantly, and Peko reached her hand into the bowl. She lifted out the slip of paper and then opened it slowly.

"Matchmaker." She said stonily.

"What? Matchmaker?" Junko seemed shocked. "This is going to be hilarious!" She wailed, tipping back her head and letting laughter erupt from her throat.

"What is so funny?" Peko asked somewhat indignantly.

"You, the matchmaker! The stony-faced girl gets the talent based around emotion!" Junko wheezed from where she was doubled-over on her podium. "It's too funny!" Peko simply glared at her, before returning herself into the crowd.

"Right, now...Can we have Ibuki Mioda on the stand?" Junko was still out of breath from her manic laughter, but Ibuki still bounded up loyally and gave a salute, seemingly unaware she had used the wrong hand in the first place.

"Yessir!" Ibuki grinned, and plunged her hand into the bowl rather dramatically, taking one of the few remaining talents. "Hmm, let Ibuki see...Chocolatier! Ibuki loves chocolate!" She beamed, spinning around on the spot before she practically raced back to join her peers.

"Chiaki Nanami?" Junko glanced over the crowd, before she spotted the girl practically asleep beside Mondo Oowada. "Would someone wake her up?" She saw Mondo nudge her, and the girl start before she walked over to the stand and picked up her paper.

"I'm the...uh...Makeup artist." She was clearly still tired, since her words were a little slurred, but Junko didn't care, and simply nudged her back into the crowd.

"Now, last but not least...Mikan Tsumiki?" Mikan was so determined to quickly move to the stand that she tripped and fell over half-way, her skirt flying up and her hands and legs splayed out in all directions. She quickly recovered and scampered to her feet, grabbing the last paper and then unfolding it.

"The...um...a-acrobat? O-Oh no..." She whimpered, and Junko grinned at her menacingly, causing her to run back into the crowd in a skittish manner, hiding her face in shame.

"Now that everyone has their talents, you're all going to be taken away and suited up into some fitting outfits!" She crooned, turning away from the cameras, yet still dramatically glancing over her shoulder with one hand half-covering her face.

"Take them away!" Fifteen men and women dressed in Monokuma costumes hurried into the room from the doors, and each one took a student of their sex and hurried them out of the doors and along corridors into fitting closets. The closets full to the brim with selections of clothing to match the assigned talents of each student in one of them.


End file.
